Cut flowers and greens have been used for decorations for many centuries. As is well known by most people, cut flowers and greens remain alive and beautiful for a significant period of time if they are placed in water while being displayed. As such, most cut flowers are typically displayed in a vase or some other container that is designed to hold both the flowers and a volume of water that surrounds the cut sterns of the flowers.
Over the years, the art of floral design has developed into a sophisticated art form. In floral design, flowers and greens are placed in arrangements according to their color, size, flower type and shape. However, in order to create an aesthetically pleasing arrangement, flowers and greens must be set into a designed arrangement so that both the flowers and greens remain erect, oriented and properly spaced. Flowers and greens are not just randomly combined and displayed. Rather, great care is taken to place each flower and each green into a particular position that enhances the beauty of the overall display.